video_collection_international_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites
BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites is a VHS Released in 1997 by VCI. Plot Including... Noddy, Pingu, Funnybones, Postman Pat, The Little Polar Bear, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Spot, Mr. Blooby, Little Sister Rabbit, To See the Rabbit, Bertha, Yakky Doodle, SuperTed, Will Cwac Cwac, William's Wish Wellingtons, Chip and Dale, Astro Farm, Papa Beaver's Storytime, Spider, Katy Caterpillar, Yumi-Yumi Bear, The Woodentops, Creepy Crawlies, Flik and Princess Atta, Joshua Jones, Tales of the Tooth Fairies, Precious Moments, Orbitty the Alien, Oliver the Kitten Films, Fireman Sam and Charlie Chalk. Description At last, all your friends from Children's Television Together on one video in 32 Great Adventures! The kids was love cute and cuddly animals, Bears, Rabbits, Ducklings, Chipmunks, Flik and Atta the two cuddly Ants, Mices, Orbitty the white fluffy alien, and Kittens. Let's see What they're all doing... Episodes and Movies # Noddy and the Broken Bicycle # Pingu and Pinga at Home # Funnybones: The Pet Shop # Postman Pat's Finding Day # The Little Polar Bear: The Teddy Bear # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and the Special Letter # Spot's Birthday Party # Mr. Blobby # Little Sister Rabbit # To See the Rabbit # Bertha: The Burglars # Yakky Doodle: Hop, Duck and Listen # SuperTed Goes to Texas # Will Cwac Cwac: The Birthday # William's Wish Wellingtons: Wild West William # Chip and Dale: Two Chips and a Miss # Astro Farm: Wishing Well # Papa Beaver's Storytime: Blancheline # Spider: Just as Spider # Katy Caterpillar: The Movie # Yumi-Yumi Bear # The Woodentops: Party # Creepy Crawlies: The Best Day Ever # Flik and Princess Atta # Joshua Jones: Haywire # Tales of the Tooth Fairies: The Stolen Present # Precious Moments: Timmy's Gift # Orbitty the Alien # Oliver the Kitten Films: Oliver Likes a Snow # Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot # Pingu Goes Fishing # Charlie Chalk: Arnold's Night Out Noddy © BBC Enterprises 1992. Noddy is a Registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd, Pingu © SRG/ZDF/Telepool C Editoy 1991, © S4C-Channel 4 Wales/William Heinemann Ltd/BBC Enterprises Ltd 1992, Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Limited, The Little Polar Bear © BBC 1994. A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1995, Spot © King Rollo Films Ltd 1994, Mr. Blooby © BBC Enterprises 1993, Little Sister Rabbit © 1988, To See a Rabbit © 1988, Bertha © Woodland Animations Limited, Yakky Doodle © Hanna Barbera Productions Ltd 1961, SuperTed © MCMLXXXIV S4C SuperTed ™ © MCMLXXIV Mike Young and © Petalcraft Demonstrations Ltd. Will Cwac Cwac: Produced in Wales for S4C by Siriol Animation Ltd. © Meatrau Cyf MCMLXXXVI, William's Wish Wellingtons © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1994, Chip and Dale © 1950 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved, Astro Farm: A FilmFair Production for Central. © Central Independent Television PLC MCMXCII, Papa Beaver's Storytime © France Animation/Studiosso/Typhoon Studios/The Papa Beaver Production Company Ltd, a trademark of CINAR Animation Inc./France 3/Canal J 1992, Spider © Hiddert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991, Katy Caterpillar The Movie © Televicine, S.A.Presents Ltd 1984, Yumi-Yumi Bear © Burbank Films Australia/Tennant Cattaneo MCMLXXXVIII, The Woodentops © BBC Television Ltd 1955, Creepy Crawlies © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1987, Flik and Princess Atta © 1986 Walt Disney Productions/Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved, Joshua Jones Character Design © Rob Lee Film © 1991 S4C-Channel 4 Wales, Tales of the Tooth Fairies © 1992 Eva/La Fabrique/WDR/France 3, Precious Moments © 1991 Precious Moments, Inc. PRECIOUS MOMENTS is a registered tradermark used by PMI Licensee, Pacific Entertainment Corporation, 5820 Oberlin Drive, Suite 203, San Diego, CA 92121, All Rights Reserved, Orbitty the Alien © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Oliver the Kitten Films © 1988 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved, Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. Film © 1990 S4C - Channel 4 Wales, Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Limited. Cosgrove Hall Films S4C Warner Bros Family Entertainment Morden Cartoons Nelvana Walt Disney Home Entertainment Paramount Home Entertainment Nickelodeon Hit Entertainment Nick Jr Productions Barney Barney Playhouse Disney TV Verdes Mares The Fun Channel Disney Channel Disney Junior Disney XD Toon Disney Playhouse Disney Boomerang Cartoon Network Kids' WB Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Spacetoon Fox Kids ABC Kids CITV MBC3 JimJam Teletoon Nicktoons YTV PBS Kids UPN Kids Canal J CBeebies Family Channel Treehouse TV CBBC Qubo Gulli Pop (UK TV channel) BabyTV KidsCo Disney Cinemagic The Children's Channel TFOU TNT Toons Discovery Kids ABC Saturday Morning, CBS Saturday Morning, NBC Saturday Morning Corporation for Public Broadcasting TBS Disaster Area Baraem JeemTV ART Teenz, Arab Radio & Television teenz Jetix K2 PBJ (TV network) Ajyal TV Almajd Kids Angry P-Head To Headed P-Head Zombie Gems Blue Screen of Death Total Drama Home Video Warmer Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Gallery BBC_Television_Biggest_More_Children's_Favourites_(1997)_(4).png|Spine BBC_Television_Biggest_More_Children's_Favourites_(1997)_(6).png|Back cover BBC_Television_Biggest_More_Children's_Favourites_(1997)_(3).png|Tape Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Brum Category:Yakky Doodle Category:SuperTed Category:Creepy Crawlies Category:The Jetsons Category:Children's Compilations